Bombastic Apple Pies!
by xXWinterWhispersXx
Summary: Oneshot collection, not in chronological order. 59OC . Full Summary inside. Chapter 1 Rewritten. Target 1: Tsuna really should've bought two fans. He could have avoided all this mess - as well as one hell of a headache. Target 2: In which Reborn locks up Gokudera and Ringo in a room and the bomber learns they may have more in common than he thought.
1. Target 1: Caught in the Heat

**Helloooooooooooooooo there! Inspiration hit me so I decided to create this oneshot collection! Hope you like it!**

**Constructive Criticism would be appreciated. Also, feel free to ask for prompts or for me to write a specific situation. My muse hasn't been very productive lately!**

**Full Summary: Ringo Tsukimia had a very lacking definition of family. So, she returned to Namimori to reconnect with the person responsible for her happier memories: Tsunayoshi Sawada, her friend from elementary school days. And boy, was it worth it! Because she finally got the family she wanted so much… and maybe her first love.**

**Target 1: Caught in the heat**

**Chapter Summary: Tsuna ****_really _****should've bought two fans. He could have avoided all this mess - as well as one hell of a headache.**

**Timeline: After the Varia Arc, but not yet into the Future Arc.**

* * *

Summer in Namimori was hot. And not just any kind of hot: it was _scorching _hot.

No fridge could keep ice-creams from melting, and the pavement could easily be used as a makeshift frying pan (as one homeless guy found out when he succeeded in frying a egg on the sidewalk). In order to survive this predicament, fans were on high demand. High demand as in store clerks being ran over by massive walls of angry, sweaty people fighting for the last fan in the store.

Thankfully, the Sawada household was prepared as they kept their fan from last year. However, that very fan had attracted two people to that house (not that those people weren't there on a daily basis, anyway.). Namely, Ringo Tsukimia and Hayato Gokudera sat on the floor of the Sawada's living room, moving their bodies as the fan turned left and right to enjoy that wonderful breeze to the fullest.

"If it's hell's fault it's so hot today…then that thing" Ringo gestured lazily to the fan "came from heaven". Tsuna snorted, trying not to laugh at Ringo's drowsy expression and slightly out-of-character behavior. He gave both a glass of freshly-made lemonade, courtesy from his mom.

Gokudera thanked Tsuna, practically sparkling (Ringo wondered for a moment if he was one of those vampires from Twilight. Some of them were Italian right?), and grunted as he turned to face the pinkette. "Don't think too hard stupid woman. The smoke from your brain will raise the temperature." Classy Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna began reprimanding, but was cut off. "Nah, it's alright. Nothing I'm not used. Isn't that right, Bakadera?" Ringo smirked teasingly. Gokudera grunted again, whipping his head in the opposite direction.

_"That's more like Ringo."_ Tsuna mused. However, as he turned to face his right-hand man, Tsuna froze. _"Is that a blush?" _The young Decimo shook his head. _"Must be the heat. Why would he be blushing anyway? Unless… "_

"Is something wrong, Tenth?"

Tsuna jerked and blinked as he was snapped out of his thoughts. Ringo and Gokudera looked at him expectantly. "Don't tell me you were daydreaming about Kyoko again?" Ringo mimicked a lovesick expression making the brunette blush.

"It's not like that-" Tsuna began, and was cut off. Again. "The Tenth's love life doesn't concern you!" Gokudera barked in response. Ringo frowned "It doesn't concern you concern either!"

Tsuna facepalmed. Trust Ringo and Gokudera to start an argument out of something so trivial. _"But… there isn't any real animosity, like when they first met…no, it's almost like…" _Tsuna's mouth dropped in realization _"…a lovers' quarrel?" _

"Mom called me, I have to go!" Tsuna pratically yelled, his eyes wide like saucers. He needed time to digest _that_. Ringo and Gokudera stopped fighting to look at him curiously, and followed him with their eyes as he left the room in a robot-like pace.

"What bit him?" Ringo asked noboby in particular.

"I don't know…" Gokudera mumbled, confused.

And then both realized: they were alone in the living room.

The Guardians slowly turned back to their original positions, facing the fan. However, their bodies were rigid now, instead of slumped over. Ringo wasn't drowsy anymore: her face could be compared to ones expression after waking up from a nightmare. Gokudera was seriously trying not to light up a cigarette to ease his nerves (he would't dare dirty the Tenth's floor!).

Now, why were they so nervous? None of them knew actually. Only one person of the house had made that discovery: and he was currently banging his head against the wall trying to process that new piece of information.

_"God, how much hotter can it get?"_ Ringo complained inwardly and moved the fan closer to her-

-Which resulted in Gokudera pulling it back.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" Gokudera snapped.

"Huh, refreshing myself?" Ringo grabbed the fan, pulling it and the silverette reacted accordingly - with another pull. "I need it too, so leave it alone!"

Ringo frowned. "It was closer to you."

Another pull.

"It wasn't." The bomber snarled.

Another pull.

"Was too!" The pinkette insisted – with another pull.

"Was not!" Gokudera yelled – and pulled again.

And thus, the fan tug-o-war began.

Gokudera and Ringo viciously pulled on the fan, eventually jumping to their feet and running around in the living room, bumping into nearly every piece of furniture and knocking down plenty of objects.

Ringo smirked, she almost had it,she knew it! Pulling the fan rather strongly, surprising her opponent, Ringo mentally began chanting victory – and tripped on a nearby pillow.

The pinkette closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact and Gokudera did the same - the pull and Ringo's fall had knocked him off balance. And then –

_THUD!_

* * *

Gokudera realized two things when he opened his eyes.

One, he wasn't injured.

Two, that was probably because another body had softened his fall. And there was only one person the living room besides him.

Gokudera bolted to his knees to find two large, chestnut-colored eyes staring right back at his olive-green ones. He was, as he had suspected, _on top of Ringo_. Neither said anything and simply stared wide-eyed at each other.

Slowly, Gokudera began to lean down.

He could feel her hot breath on his face, not the horrible heat of that summer day, but the heat of her body, and it was driving him crazy. _She_ was driving him crazy. A million thoughts flashed through his mind:

Why am I doing this?

_"I have no idea."_

Didn't I hate her?

_"No, not since that day before the Mukuro Rokudo incident."_

But I don't like her!

_"Do I?"_

He felt Ringo's arms wrap around his neck and he closed his eyes. Their lips were inches apart-

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

-And that distance became meters as they jumped as further away from each other as humanly possible.

The Vongola heir stared at his two friends, he had the distinct feeling he had interrupted something.

…Plus, the living room was a mess, (furniture turned upside down, pillows scattered everywhere) and both his friends were dishevelled and red-faced.

"It's nice to see you Tenth!" Gokudera said in a forced, squeaky voice.

"Y-Yeah …" Ringo squeaked identically.

"Huh, guys…" Tsuna made a gesture to the living room.

"We'll clean it!" and before the brunette could say a word, both his friends were cleaning their improvised battlefield with eerie dedication.

Tsuna sighed. "Life is just so weird, sometimes…."

* * *

**This was inspired by the crazy fan hunt when a heat wave struck us here in good ol' Portugal. I was at friends house and it was so hot her room had to have it's blinds closed all day! 43 ºC is killer XP**

**Please, leave a review~**


	2. Target 2: To Understand

**I felt like writing a more serious one today. Reviews, plz!**

**Target 2: To Understand**

**Chapter Summary: In which Reborn locks up Gokudera and Ringo in a room and the bomber learns they may have more in common than he thought. **

**Timeline: Right before the Kokuyo Gang Arc**

* * *

They _really_ should've seen it coming.

After all, it didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong when Tsuna was practically thrown out of his own room by the hitman that called himself his tutor, followed by said hitman giving the poor excuse that "Dame-Tsuna had urgent errands to run for Mama" and demanding Gokudera and Ringo to wait for them. But then again, who had the courage (and stupidity) to defy Reborn, The World's Greatest Hitman?

When they decided that ten minutes of staring in dumbstruck silence at the door completely undisturbed meant the coast was clear, they tried to leave the room – only to realize they were locked inside.

"What the Fuck?" Gokudera said made a face at his crude language before noticing something slipping under the door.

"Uh?" Ringo bent down to pick up a small, rectangular sheet of paper. She flipped sides and realized it had a message.

_"__Your unwillingness to cooperate is perturbing Dame-Tsuna. I suggest you begin working on your differences, unless you want to make this room your permanent residence." – Reborn_

Reborn was one sneaky, sneaky devil.

"What." Ringo said flatly. Gokudera yanked the paper from her hands and reread it, as if trying to determine whether it was real and finally broke into a long string of curses.

Ringo sighed. Ever since she had returned to Namimori a week ago, Gokudera had convinced himself that, due to being Tsuna's childhood friend, the pinkette was his number one rival for the position of right-hand man. He had already made very clear what he thought of her; there was no way he was going to cooperate.

Much to her surprise, Gokudera didn't attack her with insults and instead sat down on Tsuna's bed. His expression was somewhere in-between resignation and annoyance as he stared at the wooden floorboards. Ringo took it as a peace offering and sat on the opposite side of the bed, flattening down the pleated skirt of her Namimori Middle uniform.

"I'm only doing this for the Tenth." Gokudera finally said, not bothering to look at her. Ringo shrugged "Figured as much." That caught the silverette's attention, who finally chose to focus on her face. "What do you mean?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Exactly what I said. You made it pretty clear that you hated me when we first met." Ringo had unconsciously raised her voice. "Tsuna has the right to have more friends, you know? He's not _yours_!" She was yelling know. "He might be your first friend, but not long ago he was _my_ first friend!"

Ringo suddenly became conscious of herself. During her rant she had gotten up and was practically in Gokudera's face. The later's eyes were wide and he was clearly confused. Ringo retreated to the furthest corner of the bed, sitting down again, pulling her legs to her chest and hiding her face in her knees. This was unlike her. She normally didn't give a damn about what other people thought or said, so why had she gotten so worked up?

Meanwhile, Gokudera was trying to organize his thoughts. He didn't really care about the effects of his words on others, but Ringo's reaction had bothered him. Maybe it was because she was always so confident, like she didn't have a care in the world, and now looked like she could break apart at any minute. Like she was different Ringo… or, perhaps, an inner core. One she didn't let people see. But he had.

"Why did you come back from Italy?" Gokudera found himself asking after another ten minutes of uneasy silence. Ringo raised her head, either because she didn't expect such a question, or because of the gentle tone he had used. "Because…I remember him." Gokudera knitted his brows in confusion. She leaned back and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Amnesia." she paused, as if tasting the word. It was bitter and lonely. "All I know is that my family moved to Italy because of work when I was seven. Apparently, my folks were killed in a car crash months after. I survived, but my memory shut down due to trauma." She wrinkled her nose at the memories of the shrinks that analized her. "But I did remember one think. Tsuna."

She stared right into Gokudera's eyes. Her gaze was penetrating and the bomber was unable to look way. "Memories prove we exist, right? Then, he is the _only proof_ that I _existed_. Not knowing shit about yourself is lonely. _That_'s why, when the director of the orphanage said I could go back to Namimori, I came."

Ringo looked way for seconds before turning to him again. She was smiling this time. "I'm just trying to reconnect this friendship, ok? Don't worry, I won't hog your spot of right-hand man" She flashed her trademark smirk "But don't tell him ok? I don't want Baka-Tsuna to get too cocky."

Gokudera only stared for seconds, admiring her change of spirits. He blushed slightly under her gaze, mumbling an embarrassed "I know that". The sound of the door being unlocked was heard. Tsuna ran inside, worried that his friends might have killed each other, followed shortly by a satisfied-looking Reborn.

Everything went back to normal as Gokudera resumed his lesson on equations. While Tsuna was solving a particularly hard problem, Gokudera snuck a glance at Ringo. Maybe she wasn't so bad. Maybe he could relate to her, both knew the burden of loneliness.

Maybe, just maybe… he could understand her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviewers get cookies, flames will be used to bake said cookies.**


End file.
